


[podfic] The Dreaming Spires by Dementordelta

by Dementordelta, JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Severus Snape, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Romance, Snarry_AUctoberfest_2020, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince, but also not AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: [podfic] Severus Snape gets on with his life after the war.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52
Collections: Snarry AUctoberfest 2020





	[podfic] The Dreaming Spires by Dementordelta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta). Log in to view. 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 3 hours 3 mins 
  * **File size:** 146 MB 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive M4B download [part I](https://archive.org/download/the-dreaming-spires/01%20The%20Dreaming%20Spires%20by%20Dementordelta%20Part%20I.m4b) and [part II](https://archive.org/download/the-dreaming-spires/02%20The%20Dreaming%20Spires%20by%20Dementordelta%20Part%20II.m4b)
  * Archive MP3 download [part I](https://archive.org/download/the-dreaming-spires/01%20The%20Dreaming%20Spires%20by%20Dementordelta%20Part%20I.mp3) and [part II](https://archive.org/download/the-dreaming-spires/02%20The%20Dreaming%20Spires%20by%20Dementordelta%20Part%20II.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Dementordelta. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869352)
  * **Narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> This work is part of the Snarry AUctoberfest 2020.  
> The creator will be revealed after all works have been posted.
> 
> Come and join us for a chat [on the Snarry discord ](https://discord.gg/XH6AnCDRN5)


End file.
